Entering the Town of San Angel/Meeting young Manolo, Maria and Joaquin
Here is how the gang arrived in the Town of San Angel goes in Ryan and Crash read The Book of Life. gang arrive outside a museum Ryan F-Freeman: So. I hope we can get to see some stuff without some of this shoe stuff. Human Rarity: Yeah. I think Meg will be ok with us. Mary Beth: Well hello. Oisin Ryan: Who said that? Mary Beth: I did. a beautiful woman named Mary Beth shows up Meg Griffin: Who are you? Does some people like Crash know some weapons? Mary Beth: I'm Mary Beth. Sir Daniel Fortesque (EG): Dan. Daniel Fortesque. And you think we could wait for the other kids? Ryan F-Freeman: You must be a guide. Mary Beth: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: How do you become a guide? Mary Beth: Sorry, that one is a story for another time. a bus pull up Mary Beth: Here they are now. Crash Bandicoot: I hope Megatron is not here since I killed him. DangerMouse: Shush. Matau T. Monkey: Be quiet and Megatron is dead. goth kid spits paper at a male tour guide who was waiting for the last bus Matau T. Monkey: Whoa. Bertram T. Monkey: Amazing. Goth Kid: A museum, again? Thomas the Tour Guide: Oh, dear. Luka Ramirez: I hate stuff Thomas: Oh boy. Mary Beth: It's okay, Thomas. I'll take them. Thomas: Are you sure? I think these are the "detention" kids. Mary Beth: Don't you worry. I can handle them.You take your break. Thomas: Thanks. goth kid blows spit balls and Ryan blocks them. He flips the sign to a side with writing that says "Follow me" Ryan F-Freeman: Follow me, kids. Mary Beth: Whoa. Nice one, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank you, miss. Mary climbing up the stairs, she sees Ryan and Meg Mary Beth: smiled Ryan F-Freeman: Miss? You ok? Mary Beth: Huh? Oh sorry. I think we haven't introduce ourselves. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. Names Ryan. Mary Beth: Mary. Ryan F-Freeman: Nice to meet you. So. Should we give the kids a tour? Mary Beth: Sure. walk towards the doors but turn right Crash Bandicoot: Uhh. the door is here, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: We won't use the door for the tour. Oh no. Mary Beth: No, no. You need to see something special. Right through that door. at the wall Ryan F-Freeman: There's no door here. Oisin Ryan: And that kid told me you're seeing things. Mary Beth: back to the wall Am I or are you not seeing things? Matau T. Monkey: Whoa. It's a secret entrance. Mary Beth: That's right. head inside. They are walking in the dark hall with Ryan using the light from his eyes Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, Marry. I would light the way to somewhere to something. Mary Beth: I know. But, now today is November 2nd. Do any of you know what day is it? Sonata Dusk and Evil Anna: Taco Tuesday! Mary Beth: No. Boy: Gorge yourself on Halloween Candy day? Cody Fairbrother: Not even close. Mary Beth: Today is the Day of the Dead. Goth Kid: Wait. Is that National Zombie Day or something? Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. Is it like me paying respect to my student? Mary Beth: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope we don't run into someone. then, a security guard pops up Guicho: Ha! Kids: Aaah! Evil Anna: Whoa! Guicho: You can't go this way! You will get us both in trouble. Ancient rules of the... museum administration. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh boy. hugs Guicho and kisses him Guicho: I suppose I could turn a blind eye, my.... dear. escorts his team with him. The Detention kids follow them Ryan F-Freeman: Come on, Mary. We don't have time for this shoe dust. the dust off Mary Beth: Thanks. go to a room and Mary puts her hand on the light switch Mary Beth: Behold. The glorious beauty of Mexico! Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Girl: This Place is loco. Goth kid: So many skulls! was about to give Ryan her shoes when Evil Ryan snaps his fingers and her shoes are clean Evil Ryan: Should we continue with the tour? I don't want this movie too long and forget about shoes. Ryan F-Freeman: Oops. Sorry. Mary Beth: It's ok. look around then Evil Ryan see Sasha Evil Ryan: Oh. Hello, little girl. You like this place? Sasha: Yeah. Mary Beth: Good. Orla Ryan: What is that book? Mary Beth: That is the Book of Life. The Cyberlings: Ooooooo. Mary Beth: Yes. And this book holds many truths. Some are ture. opens it Bertram T. Monkey: The Battle of Cinco de Mayo? Goth Boy: Mayo! I love Mayo. Mary Beth: And some not so much. Chupacabra eat a goat, Ryan gasps Luke Ramire: El Chupacabra? The legendary goat chomper? I have to get one. goat leaves. In reality Ryan F-Freeman: Those Things are gone now. imagine that she was on a beach. Then she stops imagining Mary Beth: at her shoes, they are clean and nods I think we need to get on with the story. Now, although you may doubt some of these stories... there is one thing that we know for certain. Mexico is the center of the universe. And long ago, in the center of Mexico... was the quaint little town of San Angel. the book, a boy is in town with a basket of churros Boy: Churros! Churros! bird poops on them Frosted churros! Mary Beth: Now, naturally, since San Angel was the center of the universe... directly below it lay... the Land of the Remembered. A festive and magical place for those who live on in the memories of their loved ones. And below that... lies the Land of the Forgotten. The sad and lonely destination for those poor souls... who are no longer remembered. in reality Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Before we start this story. We have to meet two rulers of the world we are about to visit. Evil Anna: That Girl is wondering who she is. Mary Beth: Indeed. That is La Muerte. She is made out of sweet sugar candy. Evil Anna: Ooooh.. Goth kid: She's so pretty. Meg Griffin: She is pretty indeed. Mary Beth: She loves all mankind and believes that their hearts are pure and true. And that is Xibalba. That charming rascal thinks mankind is not so pure, just like him. Sasha: He looks spooky. Mary Beth: Yes, he is made of tar and everything icky in the whole world. Goth Boy: He's so... pretty. Sci-Ryan: Could my sister knows Mary? I would hope we need to stick to the script. Mary looked at the picture of Xiabalba Evil Ryan: his magic to put Mary's shoe back on her foot What did I say? Sanjay: What about the wired-o with the beard-o? Mary Beth: That is the Candle Maker. He keeps everything in balance. He's made out of wax and has a beard full of clouds. Ryan F-Freeman: Clouds? around Mary Beth: It's a joke. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. So. While you tell the story to the kids. I'll open up a portal to San Angle for my friends. summons his Keyblade and points at the book. Magic starts to sparkle and a portal to San Angle opens Sasha: Whoa. Sci-Ryan: Say, Mary. Do you look like someone? Like my sister? Mary Beth: Well. Yeah. But, should you look at my shoes? Sci-Ryan: No. I think we could see each other after the story is finished. the others went into the portal, Ryan look at Mary's face Ryan F-Freeman: Your love thinks you are sweet. Mary Beth: as she opens a cupboard I know. All right. Let me show you something else. All of these wooden figures here... they represent real people in our story, just like you and me. Ryan F-Freeman: May I see the details? Mary Beth: Sure. puts on sunglasses Ryan F-Freeman: Shiny. Mary Beth: Listen, Ryan. We don't have time for shoes. gestures to the portal Mary Beth: I hope your friends can handle the story. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. You think Sci-Ryan is ok? Mary Beth: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: But, my friends are waiting. I want to have adventure. Not look at footwear. Mary Beth: Oh. Ryan F-Freeman: That's is enough. I just got to go. Mary Beth: I understand. Ryan F-Freeman: something Here, Mary. gave Mary a note to her Mary Beth: the note into her pocket Ryan F-Freeman: You will be ok with the kids? Mary Beth: Yeah, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry. Maybe one day, everyone will forget about shoes. Mary Beth: Yes, Ryan. You think we begin our story Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. Until then, I hope I can go somewhere with Meg. Mary Beth: Yeah. waves to Mary and shakes her hand Ryan F-Freeman: I hope you can read the story. One thing. Forget about your shoes. Mary Beth: Yes, Ryan. Good luck. Ryan F-Freeman: See you later. into the portal Mary Beth: Bye. the portal closes Now, where were we? Oh, yes. And so, our tale begins on the day the people of Mexico call... The Day of the Dead. the would of San Angel Young Manolo: No retreat... Manolo, Joaquín and Maria: No surrender! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts